バスケL o v e - Basuke L o v e
by Ladie Wolf
Summary: Drabbles. Short Stories. One-shots. Romance. OCs. Smut included. (Rated M for that) Stories revolving the whole crew of Kuroko no Basuke and their short romances. (Only pairing with the players) (I don't own KUROKO NO BASUKE it's respectively owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san)
1. バスケLove - Akashi

**バスケLove**

* * *

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's respectively owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I only own the OC, OCness and the AUness of the stories that will be made in the future. All rights-reserve © Lady Wolf

-All Stories that'll be made are partnered with an OC.

-Like said above the character might be a so OC and AU so pardon me.

-I might add things that aren't really in KnB from the start, since I only own the plot.

-I will somehow make the/some chapters somewhat connected.

-Do excuse my grammar, spelling and punctuation, I know it shouldn't be an excuse for saying that it isn't my first language but I do except open critic.

* * *

Akashi x Mariko

That's right. Absolutely right. Why in the world did I even think that I _am_ - was somewhat special to Akashi? Now do tell me why, even? Of course, how would I differ not to think that I wasn't special to him? He treats me nice - in my opinion. But well of course he was a fine and well-mannered man, since he was brought up by a well studious and established family, what else to expect. I don't know how to explain it though. It's just I think I was special. We _do_ - did spend couple to many times together, maybe like date? Or I don't know on his point of view. But I knew I had to be special, right? To at least gain the attention of the young emperor.

I've known him since he was in middle school, playing along with the already scattered members of the Generation of Miracles. But he doesn't know me at all, of course he did not, why would he? But I was a big fan of that team, that's why when I heard that he went to Rakuzan High, a so prestigious school I pleaded to my step-mother and my father to go there as well instead of joining my _brother_ to his school. Enough of that, anyway but then since I just did what I did earlier, confessed my feelings to him, and got somewhat an e_xpected rejection_, I guess I will not be able to face him nor the team for awhile since me being stupid also confessing my feelings to him in front of the team and some students as well. It'll be way to awkward...

_Arggg..._

"This has got to be the worst thing ever that'd happened to me..." I scowled at my bed in my very own apartment which I was renting in for my family lives in Tokyo while me in here, in Kyoto, where else? Should I quit being the sub-manager of the team, since they have a manager, I guess they wouldn't even mind, right? No, no, that would show them that I am a coward... not that I am not anyway, but hey equally to that I got to confess my feelings to the emperor that's a big courage to have within me. He he. But I don't know if I can even take this rejection this well? I might do something so stupid. That's why I decided to call the school to have a week of from now to next week.

_Arggg..._

I bet the stupid and expected confession-rejection thing have already gone viral news around the Basketball team circles since I wasn't just a normal girl - not in special way anyway but they knows that I _am_ - was(?) his manager (anyway). I need a get-away at least and the perfect get away was already planned visit my brother's flat in Tokyo. Oh how nice of me to pester my brother in a crisis time like this. I knew what I am going to expect for when I go there. He'll be a laughing-stock since he knew that person who dumped that's a very not good word reject instead, me. Not just knew but well acquainted... no not just a mere acquaintance they had but team-mates even although they didn't get along well that much.

_Arggg..._

Anyhow... I packed my belongings and made my way to the train station... I could just catch the evening train heading to Tokyo... Looking at my hand watch it's telling me to hurry or else I will miss the train, _7:23 pm_. It's a long way trip anyhow, dreadful travel time of 2hr 15min. That is so not good for a 16 years old, whom is sure careless at times. I tried calling my brother... but the hell's wrong with him and is not answering. _Sigh_. Maybe a good semi-short-long-ish nap would be good. Closing my eyes brings me back to those good odd days I spent with Rakuzan and the captain himself.

_I remember the first-time I actually met him, like you know near-near and in person, I was totally in awe-struck meeting him. Well let me tell what happened with that first-meeting or so-called. It was a fine day when I first took my step at my new school, Rakuzan, so far away from where I went. Then well, as you can see I already got lost... since also I was late for two weeks almost three weeks from when the opening of the school happened that was because I was fixing something. Following the lost around the school I happened to stumble to an empty gym with balls of basketball already there probably ready to use for a bit later, maybe? And a stray ball was laying on the ground so I came in and picked it up. Woah, been so long since I've held a ball. I tried dribbling it in a so amateur way when someone... no scratch that not just one but somewhat a lot than one entered the gym and the ball that I was dribbling unconsciously went to their direction and was picked up by someone. _

_"I am very sorry for intruding without permission..." I bowed a lot of times and it was just pure silence between them just squeaking of their shoes on the ground. "Do state your name..." Ah... the so familiar voice "But I don't think we're that familiar, yes?" He really can read mind can he? "Of course not, It was just a mere observing that I do, not mind reading, but it was correct, since I am never wrong, yes" Before he could add anymore I replied to what he had previously asked. "Asaki Mariko desu and I just happened to be lost..." I bowed again. "Of course you are... You were the new student..." What to expect he was the Student Council President. "Oh!" I suddenly blurted making them all turn there heads back to me. What the hell did I just do? "Yes, if you want to be the manager of the club you'd have to hand in a formal application, yes?" How on earth... "I can see the future, and I am absolute when I say that" he turned away with his current mates and with that a very good start for me was the very good beginning._

Well that was one of the thing I could tell you about.

'We have arrived in Tokyo... We have arrived in Tokyo. Thank you for riding Shinkansen Line. Please ride with us again.'

Announced the train announcer in the speaker, I stood up and grabbed my bag then went out to catch the bus heading to my brother's flat. Upon that few minutes ride. I have finally arrive upon a 2hr 15min ride from the train and another 10 minutes from the bus. I went up the stairs and knocked on my brother's door... No one's answering... sleeping but hell no... "Oh, young lady the person who lives there hasn't comeback yet" A kind old lady told me and I nodded since I am her sister of course I have every key of the house or flat the my family lives in. He too started living alone and also rented a flat near his school since their home is like 3 trains away.

"Ha. Haa..." Raising the spare key I had and laugh like a rowdy girl on the street. Opening the door found the inside dark, well since there was no one duh. I went straight to the fridge and find some food since there's none I had to call a night delivery pizza... can't cook... found some canned foods and heated it to the stove while waiting for the delivery. After I heard the ding I went to get the food from the stove and sat down in the front of the TV and watch some basketball match since he and I share the same feelings for basketball. The doorbell rang and it must be the pizza delivery and so I went to get it and paid the delivery man.

After that so a not good dinner... well I don't even call it dinner I just left the cardboard of the pizza and the plates on the living room and went straight to my brother's bed. But before sleeping I took off my glasses which was a very high-grade and all my upper and lower garments except my underwear. I realized that he didn't come home that night.

On the other hand Too received a call that they'll be having a practice match with Rakuzan, what a reunion. And so, the former members of the Generation of Miracles decided to have a reunion meeting on Too High. That was unbeknownst to me.

After the practice match between Too and Rakuzan they decided to go on a nearby restaurant and have their reunion while the other team was accompanying with each others team. It was a very good mid-day when suddenly a downpour happened and since my brother's flat was just another block he decided to invite them in. Since it's only six of them it wouldn't be much trouble much less if they brought the gang.

Unlocking the door Aomine saw the mess in the living room. "Aish!" He knew I came. "I didn't know you were this messy Aomine-kun" Tetsuya stated earning a pat from Murasakibara who is munching his sweets. Aomine was my brother yes... I know you know that he was an only child and we're the same age it just happened that my mom got pregnant by his dad when his dad, my dad as well already have a pregnant wife (that was all the mistake) but I was welcomed by both my brother and now my step-mother when my mom passed away 4 years ago. Actually when she knew that dad had me with another girl she was hurt but nonetheless that she bother to go after us. But after that she came to accept and my mother was about to get married anyway to other man when she was diagnosed with a disease that yes, killed her. Sad, but now I am happy with my family, welcomed by both so yeah.

He picked the mess up and placed them on the kitchen. Hearing the clanking of the noise I stirred up and opened my eyes. Forgetting to wear my glasses and well dress I went out without my outer garments not realizing that there was people who have now gone silent. "_Daichi-kun_, you're home, you didn't even bother to answer my call and didn't even go home" I yawned passing by the silenced group and went to the counter where opposite to me is my brother. "It's Daiki, Daiki, woman, how many times do I have to tell you" then he turn around seeing me without any garments. Not that _he isn't used to it_. I always do this actually when we were still living together, so he has gotten use to it and he's a super fan of idols anyways. "Oi, put some clothes on, baka" he scowled this side of you never got out, careless and lame "Eh, how come? You have seen me like this before..." I merely stated the obvious since he was used to seeing me like this, yes when we still live together and our parents were just laughing. "Eh! Aho-mine has a girlfriend?" Stated someone but since I cannot figure who is it it's probably just one of his mates. Looking at the living room I counted the people who's faces are blurred. I could make out the hair colors when a jacket hanged low to my shoulder, I wear it and zipped it to at least cover myself not that I care anymore "So is this the friend of yours whom you told about me getting dump by your ex-captain? Oh wait it spreads itself anyway..." I shrugged. "Woman do be careful of what you right now..." He warned.

"Wait... This colors seems so familiar don't it?" I said to him while he goes to his room and picked up my glasses. "It sure does since it's your idol team..." He said and I came right back to my sense. "What the fcuk!" I blurted. "You bastard, you even fcuking call them all here to share my so dumped bad story, so bad" I scowled. "Woah... Woah... woman stop right there, I invited them here because there is a big downpour outside and I happened to have my flat nearby" he corrected me and then threw a pants on my head. I sighed and wore them. "Here" passed my glasses. I also wore them and realized that he wasn't joking about the team being here. "Good grace, do excuse my foul actions and mouth" the ran to Daiki's room. What the hell...

"Aish... that kid really took your rejection pretty bad" Aomine scratched his head. "What is your relationship with her, Aominecchi?" Ask Kise "I believe it's his sister whom I met quite a couple of times" stated by Tetsuya again. "How come you never introduced us to her Aominechin?" This time it was Murasakibara "That..." "Don't tell them..." I opened the door with my bag already with me and also sniffing. "I demand to know" Akashi calmly said... no one can defy him... even my brother. "I told him so" I said then walk out luckily the downpour that he mentioned earlier already passed by. Midorima fixed his glasses and spoke "today is your lucky day, your star sign must be Capricorn?" He spoke and you answered a yes "The person that you weren't expecting is going to do an unexpected thing and your luckily item is the thing that he has given you quite awhile ago" how the hell did he knew my birthday and how did he knew that Akashi had given me something? That is a mystery...

I ran out and well of course Akashi followed me, of course without me knowing.

"How did you know her birthday or Star Sign?" Asked Aomine whom was sitting there calmly "it was marked on your calendar" which was nowhere to be found. A hint - it was a few years back then when he got that calendar because of his Oha Asa horoscope telling him that a calendar owned by a Virgo people is their lucky item.

On the other hand me who was stomping on the road had come to halt when I realized that someone was following me. "Stop following me" then turned and saw what I hadn't been expecting to see. Akashi. "Oh... That was quite embarrassing first you saw me in a near naked form and now mistook you for Daiki..." I sniffed again. "You do know that you had made me walk for quite a while" he stated "well that's your problem" I answered back even though it wasn't supposed to be that way "That's fine no need to worry, but I really can't return your feelings now, but we can still be friends..." he had offered by that you just smiled at least you would still see him. "Right, friends" I walk to his direction and hugged him. "Yes, just friends" I repeated and went back to Daiki's flat.

I jumped to Daiki's back and cried like a baby now he knew how my personality really is "He told me we're just friends" I cried a so not maturely and the other went home with that. I guess it's still not a happy ending for now. Just for now maybe I'll just try harder.

"I can't believe that Aominecchi has a kawaii sister" Kise said only t earn a glare from his ex-captain and an aura telling him to back-off or he'll rip his eyes out with the scissors he owned.

* * *

Gomen for the AUness and the OCness but I hope you enjoyed the story, I will have a connecting chapter again later.

Ja ne... Leave a comment thank you chuu


	2. バスケLove - Murasakibara

**バスケ****Love**

* * *

Murasakibara x Junko

_Gummy candy. Chocolate. Idoru strips. Pie no mi. _

'Argggg! Why do I have to pick them out separately?' I questioned my mind, so stupid. I placed them back again to their rightful place and went to the gift packs and brought the Gift Box XXL, promo that they have in the store, looking at the price, ¥4600, at least I saved more than a lot than paying a whole bunch and carry lots of bags. I grinned as I pay the sweets to the counter, after that they had packed it for me nicely in a bag I went out and went straight back to the school. Asking me why I head back to school even if it's past the school time? That's because the basketball club is there practicing. I went to the gymnasium and sat at the bleachers while holding the plastic bag.

They were playing half on half and Murasakibara-kun wasn't productive as much but they are winning of course, in near half he had said that he was so lazy to anymore practice but then what will be the point of you watching in here if he wasn't there, I also had guess that Himuro-san had already convinced him from earlier and now Murasakibara-kun is already retreating and groaning. I stood up "Ah... Murasakibara-kun..." I shouted and they all looked up to my direction surprised "Please finish the practice match! I promise to give you supplies of sweets!" I grinned at him and he went back to the court and actually finished the game, quickly.

He didn't know me I guess? But still I have this undying love for him... Yeah yeah... But I am not one of those whom are just his admirers but I truly, truly love him and his plays. That's why I work hard to at least earn his attention. By that I mean I started taking up part-time jobs to just earn money to buy sweets for him, not that I don't mind. "Junkocchin, may I have the sweets now?" A tall man overshadowed me and seconds I realized that it was Murasakibara-kun... wait he knew me? "Oh... Ah... here..." I gave him the plastic bag containing the XXL sweet box and his are were just twinkling as bright as stars.

"Arigato, Junkocchin" He said then he unexpectedly gave me a small peck on the cheeks.

Well I guess the hard-work pays... I smiled sheepishly.

* * *

A small sweets XXL gift box story for Murasakibara-kun

Hope you like it, do leave a comment.

Ja ne.


	3. バスケLove - Kise

**バスケLove**

* * *

Kise x Eiko

_Huh... It's raining... badly..._

I looked up in the dim sky unattended and solely not focusing on the pouring rain. I took my lazy step on the wet mud created by the rain and the ground and continued walking towards the school gate. "Eikocchi!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name with that suffix stuff that 'he' adds. I turned my head back and saw Kise whom was wearing his training sweat shorts and a normal white tee. "Hai?" Letting the rain just continue dropping on me. "Eikocchi, get back here, it's pouring heavily you might get sick!" Kise then walk towards you and grabbed your wrist making your way back to the school door entrance. "Brr..." Rubbing his toned arms because of the sudden breeze from the inside of the hall which was empty, luckily.

"You're stupid..." That's what my mouth said the first thing we took a step inside the door. "Eh?" A stupid face of his greeted me in return. Honestly, I don't know why I am acting like this in front of the guy I like, I mean yes, I am lazy and always unattended but I wish I can be at least productive in his presence, sigh. "You were in your practice, and probably had sweat and crazily run into the rain to just grab me back..." I continued fixing my glasses. I squeezed my double braided hair and suddenly he started pulling me somewhere, which I guess heading to the gymnasium where they were practicing basketball. "I am not, maybe just crazy for you" he winked. Honestly... Is he what? Playboy or something?

"Oi! Kise Ryouta... Double your - Why the hell are you - who is that person?" Yukio started off with irritably saying his rant but when he saw him - us soaking wet he started to lower his voice. I unconsciously giggled "Eikocchi, is laughing at me..." He faked cried. "Kise Ryouta!" Yukio started grumbling at him again. "Hai, hai, Kasamatsu-sempai..." Then again he started pulling me inside and went to the other door leading to the changing rooms. Instead of the girl's changing room - which I remember that my Kit isn't there as well, he went straight with me to the boys changing room. Opening his locker, things then started flying around and then "Aha! Here you go..." He smiled widely when he found his extra sweatpants and his extra long-sleeved jumper.

"You should take a shower and wear this, I have to get back..." He waved but I started to tug his sleeve. "Don't you need this more?" I asked and his blushed saying no and pointing towards my blouse and as I look down I saw the print of my bra, with the color of tinted black. I blushed and nodded he patted my head before going to the hairdryer that was provided by the school funds. I took a short shower and wore the clothes the Kise had lent me and as expected it was larger than expected. The jumper sleeves was longer maybe only filled 3/4's of it. and it was nearly knee-length, luckily the sweatpants were adjustable and fitted just fine - I braided my hair again and wore my glasses. I blushed... I rarely have this things happen to me.

I went back to the gym stood over the inside bleachers, sat down silently to not interrupt the game. They were practicing their counter and 'stuffs'... "Ah... Eikocchi!" He waved when he saw me sitting down and I just nodded. They had a break and Kise approached me in my sit and dragged me inside the court. "You should try to shoot" he grinned giving you the ball and I nodded, took the ball from his hands and threw the ball into the rink's direction. Clean shoot. "Woah!" He clapped and musingly clasp his hands with mine "Sugoi, Eikocchi!" He praised and I lightly blushed. "Now then I will do defense and try to intercept me" he instructed, I don't even know why I am following what his saying when I totally said no to basketball from when entering high school.

"Oi, Kise is just playing with you... he's just taking advantage of you" Mitsuhiro his team-mate was saying as when I started walking a bit further away from Kise dribbling the ball, I was just dribbling it in one spot when I stunt and simple crossover which Kise got excited and positioned himself he went a bit forward to tackle me and try to steal the ball when I double crossover dribble and step a foot forward and done a single in between legs dribble and was followed by spin back dribble since he was so near me and shot a score. The talking and chattering from earlier was silenced, Mitsuhiro's eyes were ready to pop and only the ball bouncing can be heard. "Huh?" Kise rubbed his head 'so quick' "Sugoi, sugoi, Eikocchi, you didn't tell me you knew how to play basketball" Kise jump up and down like a kid. "Ie, I am a beginner, I just followed what my 'teacher' had said" I reasoned. "Demo, sugoi ne!".

"Oh! The rain stopped!" Kise said and yes it stopped. "Oi, minna that's it for today, go home before another pour comes" Yukio said and everyone stood up heading to the changing room. "Ah! Ki-kise-san!" I remember that my belonging were still there, "my, my belongings are still there..." I scratched my head. "Minna, let Eikocchi through first, she have something to get" passing through them he also entered the changing room and just grabbed his stuff instead of changing and so was myself getting your own stuff. "Arigato Kise-san" a then sudden change was in me, was that because of basketball or just Kise?

"Back there, you were really cool Eikocchi!" He praised me again making me blush more since it was just the two of us now, walking. "Ah... I go this way" I pointed to the right "I'll walk you home" he said but I insisted that he had done enough for me already but he was so persistent that he followed me all the way till I reach my house. "Thank you, Kise-san" I painted a smile on my face and he shook his head saying it's no problem "Drop the formality Eikocchi" then suddenly kissed me in my lips quickly. "Eh..." He was already on the turning point when I blinked and realized what he had done.

I touched my lips blushing as red as a tomato. He just ki-ki-kissed me. I entered my home and just slid on the door like a stupid love struck person.


	4. バスケLove - Aomine

**バスケLove**

* * *

Aomine x Tamiko

Tapping my foot irritably... '_Where is he_?' I thought. Finally my patience reached its peaked and I just went to his flat since I have a spare key. I heard days ago that Mariko went here but left the next day... Oh ho... of course I know her, not just because she was Daiki's (step) sister but also we use to play basketball as team mates. I rode the bus heading to his flat and it's only a few minutes ride and here I am, also doing what Mariko did days ago, barge in and let myself in. Nowhere to be found, fine. I stretched myself out and head towards his rooms where I saw his piles of his latest magazines. I find it amusing him reading this kind of things contrast to his attitude and personality.

I slid off my belongings on the floor and started undressing myself and plopped one of Daiki's sleeveless tops. I accommodate myself onto his bed and just sleep there without and duvet since it was hot. My stuff scattered around his room. It turns out that he went to Maji Burger and bought his favorite Teriyaki burger before going home instead of his afternoon practice. Entering his flat he found another shoes laying on his floor. Munching his last bite he entered his room and gulped seeing me sleeping on his bed also wearing his tops and things scattered around his room. "Oi, Tamiko" he growled but I didn't budge yet I was already awake the moment I heard the door being opened earlier.

I felt that the bed dipped down and realized that he to accommodate himself in his own bed beside me while using my chest as his pillow. "HENTAI!" I pushed off and covered my chest protectively and he was smirking. He crawled to me with that smirk of his getting under my skin, "Oi, what are you doing?" I asked blushing hard. He stopped and sat down when I thought hew stopped already he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in into his lap and smelled my hair trailing down to my neck "Oi... Yamete... Dai-daiki..." We befall on a fetus position him hugging my from the back before whispering "Let's sleep, Tamiko" he snuggled burying his face to my neck and we both close our eyes, but before I lose my consciousness on sleeping I heard him say 'Don't worry, for you I will constrain myself from doing it so, at least not util you're ready'. With that I smiled falling asleep without thinking anything else but Daiki.


	5. バスケLove - Midorima

**バスケLove**

* * *

Midorima x Aki

_Fuu… fuu… fuu…_

'This is it… my mum has to be kidding me…' I screamed inside my head, why on earth would she even asked her friend's son to babysit me? I am 16 years old for Pete's sake! I don't need a babysitter, I can do things myself. Just because she is going home a little late, doesn't mean she's needed to bother her friend's son to just be with me. Add to that is that the man who's going to babysit me is none other than Shutoku's long ranged shooter, Midorima.

We were neighbours since I don't know and our parents were really good friends and ask favours at each other every now and then. It's not like I hate him or so, in fact I have this so hidden crush over him and I don't want to ruin our awkward friendship… were friends but too awkward with each other not like we're used to. Although I had to move away for maybe 4 years to move somewhere, to my aunt whilst my parents stay here, to where I am right now, our current resident, that's because they were always away. Well, enough of that past thing.

So yeah, now I am at home at around 4:37 pm, not doing anything to be exact… The babysitting thing slipped aside my mind for a second, as I change to my house wear, a normal fitted white tank top and a shorts, putting my hair into a loose bun before going to the kitchen getting a tub of my newly bought cookies and cream ice cream then settled on the sofa turning on the T.V. to watch some movies, 'Argg… that sun is on the way…' I muttered under my breath and stood up closing the curtain and also turning of the lights to have a better feelings and view of the movie without any hinder. Of course it's a horror movie where's the fun if it's some of those cheap-slapstick movie.

Couple of minutes in the middle of the movie someone knocked on the door 'weird' I said to myself, 'who would knock on this door at this kind of time?' I asked myself another question as I stood up holding my tub of ice cream while approaching to the door's direction. I didn't even bother to ask or check the hole on the door to whom it was going to be and just opened the door. "O-o! Midorima-ch-san" accidentally dropped the spoon that was sticking to my mouth earlier on the floor. He nodded, "Aren't you going to let me in, Aki? It's kind of rude to not ask a guess inside your home especially when your mother especially asked me to come by?" He remarked which brought me back to my senses "O-of course, come in, make yourself at home like always" I stuttered whilst I speak.

After letting himself in, of course I had to lead him to the living room. Not that he doesn't know the place… "You know, you could've just refused mum because I am capable of taking care of myself" I said to him and he just replied a small 'hmpf' which made me sigh. "I assume opening the door without asking or even looking at door hole who the person that have just knocked is capable of being sensible are you capable of the sequences that might occur, yes?" he countered "Hai… hai…" I sighed in defeat.

"What are you doing with lights off?" He let himself sit on the sofa where I have just been settling "Oh… I was watching a movie and the light from the sun and the bulb was a hindrance…" I answered then added "Do you want anything to eat?" He shook his head and I sat down at the far end of the sofa where he was sitting down. You could feel the aura of the awkwardness and the silence between us except the T.V. sound.

We were watching some of the best scene of the movie that'll make you jump, at some point I told myself I wasn't scared but when the 'lady' suddenly appeared on the screen I jump out to Midorima's side hugging his arms which made him moan and hissed a little. "G-gomen~ AH!" As I was saying sorry I looked back to the screen again when a sudden horror burst making me squeezed my whole self to him.

The phone suddenly rung but before answering it I apologized to him once again, "Hai?" I answered and a squeal was the first thing that ringed to my ear. "How is it? Are you two in the middle of it? Or you're just starting?" The younger person asked in a bombarded manner, it was Midorima's younger sister which I get along very very fine. Also the one who knows about my crush on her beloved brother. "H-hey, of course not you nuts, we-we're not doing anything… like that" I blushed at her sudden question, Midorima smirked and neared himself to me and started to caress my bare legs which made me yelp and moan a little "Are you okay, one-san?" The person asked on the line "Da-daijobu… You, you know wh –" moving his hand up and down motion and one second he was there and now he was suddenly licking my nape and sending shivers to mine spine. "I, I gotta Ah-mmm…" his lips landed on mine making me drop the phone. By guessing of Midorima's sister she hung up giggling.

"Shin… Ah~ Yame…te" I let out a lewd moan while trying to persuade him to stop his sudden actions. Pushing him off, unlucky, his way to strong. I heard him say "Wearing things like this, turning off the lights, oh not to forget closing the curtains are you teasing me?" He smirked; never have I seen Midorima like this… "I, I don't have such an intention…" I argued. "Hmmm…" smirking while he suddenly lift me up and put me onto his lap into a straddling position. Nor am I saying that it didn't turn me on, it very well did, I started to follow his rhythm putting my hand to his nape as it crept up to his hair still not averting from the kiss.

Pulling away to catch some air I saw him smirking and standing also whispering "Shall we continue this on your room" his smirked grew and instead of replying I just kissed him, not intending to be a deep one but he captured me and not let go of the kiss, going up stairs while in our deep kiss slapping me to the wall once reach the top while he opens the door, going inside the room he closed it by kicking the door and locking it. He threw me to the bed and started to undress himself before going back to me, honestly right now, I don't care about my virginity my head is just screaming that 'just let him take you away', his knee was in between my legs while he was supporting himself his hand side by side of my head whilst he gives me a short peck-kiss, he started undressing me pulling up my fitted tank top leaving down my bra whilst he trail down from my lips down to my neck and unclasped my bra and started massaging my left breast while sucking the other.

Moaning his name I started to ask for more, I need more of him, "Shin, I need you… now" I groaned and again his never-ending smirk once came around again. He pulled out my shorts and next my already wet panties "Shin, straight off no foreplay I really need you, badly" in a begging manner, he chuckled and removed his trousers and seeing underneath those boxer are already hardened dick of his, "Are you sure you want this?" He turned serious like always this time no smirking involve, I nodded desperately and, whispered to "I like it rough, Shin-chan" chuckling seeing his face is priceless "I am joking Shin, be gentle it's my first" in a middle of this intercourse really? "Hmm, woman, no going back…" He thrust himself inside me without further notice which made me scream because of it was very painful, chuckling him I playfully slapped his arms, "I, I am okay now, you can move" he started of gently until I moaned and moaned out telling him to go faster "Mnn… Shin, faster, mnn" I dug my nails to his back and to his hair gripping it, for him he knew it must be painful while also knowing it's pleasurable.

"I am near…" I said.

"Me too…"

After a couple more of his hard thrust we came calling our name out "Shin…" – "Aki". He dropped himself on top of me making me feel the sweat we had accumulated at each other by our actions. "Hmm" he took off his glasses and continued lying on top of me "So what does this make us?" I suddenly popped up the question; I can feel him smiling underneath my skin "Whatever you want us to be" he changed his position putting me on his arms and laying his head of my nape whispering the words I couldn't have expected "Daisuki da…" a tear fell from my eyes and hugged his arms looking up to him he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Shin, I never knew you were like this… You're like always… um… so serious…" I joked but he a joke back at my face "I never knew you were this naughty and like things roughly done" He smirked and I playfully smacked his chest.

My phone suddenly rung, I rolled over his chest flopping myself on top of him and answered the phone, "Hai?" I answered "Aki-chan! Mummy can't go home on the next few days and your daddy was delayed by his colleagues, I told Midorima-chan that you'll be staying with them until I get home or your father gets home" It was my mum calling… "Oh!" Was all I can say, his lips landed on mine again and a small moaned was heard by someone "Oh! Oh! Is that Shin-chan? Make some babies okay? Midorima-chan and I would love you two to be together, go continue your doings, HE HE HE HE HE!" What a childish mother… but I love her.

"Hmm… make some babies, huh?" He smirked. "Shut up… will have them later" I chuckled and stayed laying on top of him playing around until I fell asleep and so has he.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry that I have disregarded Midorima's girl type, I myself don't write stories that were girls are older than the guy, I feel somewhat awkward.

But I hope in overall you like the first smut that was released in this One-shot stories.

I hope to see your reviews on how you think this chapter was.

Jaa ne, Love Ladie Wolf


End file.
